Skate Date
by syubsyubchim
Summary: Berkencan di atas lantai es yang dingin dan keras bukan ide yang buruk, kan? YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! MINYOON! Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi


.

 **Skate Date**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! OOC! TYPOS! DLDR! Review juseyo.

* * *

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Yoongi mengumpat saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar heboh di atas mejanya. Pasti Park Jimin lagi. Dengan kesal Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dan siap mengumpati Jimin, "YA! Park Jimiin– "Yoongi bahkan belum mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya. Namun Jimin terlihat tidak peduli dengan sumpah serapah apa yang akan keluar dari bibir manis Yoongi dan segera memotongnya.

"Aku akan sampai dalam lima menit, _hyung_." Terdengar acuh, lalu memutuskan panggilannya begitu saja. Membuat Yoongi kembali merasakan panas yang mendera ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Mau apa anak itu?" satu helaan nafas panjang Yoongi keluarkan. Jemari lentiknya berpindah tempat dari tuts keyboardnya menuju pelispisnya dan meminjat pelan. Mencoba menghilangkan penat akibat _deadline_ musik yang terasa begitu dekat dan tingkah kekasih bocahnya yang begitu menyebalkan.

Ya, Park Jimin yang menyebalkan dan kurang ajar itu sialnya menjadi kekasih seorang Min Yoongi yang begitu manis.

 **TING TONG~**

Belum lima menit dari apa yang Jimin janjikan, namun bel di apartemen Yoongi berbunyi nyaring. Membuat si pemilik apartemen mau tidak mau bangkit dari kursi nyamannya di dalam studio demi membukakan pintu untuk orang sialan di depan sana agar orang sialan itu tidak mati kedinginan karena suhu diluar sedang berada dibawah sepuluh derajat selsius.

Oh, atau mungkin Yoongi bisa membiarkannya mati kedinginan di luar. Hitung-hitung karena dirinya sudah berani menganggu Min Yoongi yang agung ditengah _deadline hectic_ nya.

 **TING TONG~**

Seperti orang yang tidak sabar menunggu, sekali lagi, bel apartemen Yoongi kembali berbunyi. "YA! Tunggu sebentar, Jimin!" Yoongi berteriak kesal. Mencoba mengehentikan tindakan anarkis yang mungkin saja dilakukan orang sialan di luar sana pada bel apartemennya. Awas saja kalau bel apartemen Yoongi rusak. Jangan harap bocah bantet itu bisa menginjakan kakinya ke dalam apartemen Yoongi lagi.

Begitu Yoongi membuka pintu apartemennya, wajah Jimin dengan rona merah pada pipinya dan asap mengepul yang keluar dari bibirnya saat bernafas telihat. Jangan lupakan senyum setara malaikat yang membuat kedua mata sipitnya menghilang.

"Untuk apa datang kemari?"

Senyum yang setia Jimin lukiskan di wajahnya menghilang begitu mendengar nada ketus kekasihnya, " _Hyung_ , setidaknya biarkan kekasihmu ini masuk dulu. Diluar sangat dingin!"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya jengah dan bergeser sedikit membiarkan Jimin masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja bibir tipisnya menggumamkan agar Jimin lebih baik mati membeku di luar sana. Meskipun Yoongi tetap tidak akan tega melakukannya. Apalagi melihat kondiri Jimin yang tetap terlihat kedinginan meskipun menggunakan _coat_ tebal.

"Jadi, untuk apa datang, huh?"

"Mengajak kekasihku berkencan, tentu saja," Jimin memberikan senyum malaikatnya sekali lagi. Membuat Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. Kekasihnya ini bodoh atau bagaimana, sih? Sudah jelas-jelas Yoongi sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu, apalagi hanya untuk mengikuti kemauan kencan Jimin.

"Aku tidak bisa, Jimin. Pekerjaanku masih banyak. Jadi, pulanglah," Yoongi sudah akan meninggalkan Jimin di ruang tamunya dan berjalan menuju studionya. Namun dengan cepat Jimin menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Nyonya Park."

Manik Yoongi membulat saat merasakan bisikan Jimin pada telinganya dan tubuhnya yang diangkat dengan begitu mudah oleh Jimin.

"Y-YA! Turunkan aku, Jimin!"

.

.

.

Disinilah Yoongi saat ini, di dalam mobil keluar terbaru milik Jimin yang di impor langsung dari Eropa. Bagi Yoongi sih hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang. Namun bagi Jimin yang bisa menghasilkan kelipatan uang lebih banyak daripada harga mobilnya, ini hanya sebatas hobinya saja.

"Sudah sampai, _hyung_ ~"

Suara Jimin yang terdengar melengking dengan begitu semangat membuat Yoongi kembali kesal. Entah bagaimana kekasihnya itu selalu saja berhasil memancing kemarahannya. Yoongi mencoba menghiraukan Jimin dan melihat ke sekeliling.

 _Ice Skating Rink_.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Sedangkan Jimin tersenyum penuh arti, "Untuk bermain _skating_ , tentu saja. Ayo masuk!" Tanpa menerima protes penolakan lebih lanjut dari Yoongi, Jimin menarik lengan kekasihnya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam bangunan.

Jimin sudah menyewa tempat ini, khusus untuk malam ini, jadi tidak akan ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Yoongi. Mungkin beberapa petugas keamaan dan kebersihan yang bekerja disini, namun tidak ada pengunjung lain yang boleh datang malam ini. Dan tentu saja Jimin memilih _skaing rink indoor_ karena _hell_ , diluar sangat dingin dan Jimin tidak mau kekasih manisnya terserang flu hanya karena kencan mereka kali ini.

"Aku tidak bisa bermain _skating_ , Jimin," Yoongi terus menyuarakan protes dan penolakannya setiap Jimin menyiapkan dirinya. Mulai dari membalutnya dengan coat tebal yang hangat, memasangkan sarung tangan sampai pada sepatu _skating_ nya.

Sedangkan Jimin masih meninggalkan senyum penuh arti miliknya sambil memperlakukan Yoongi selembut mungkin. "Tenang saja, sayang. Aku aka mengajarimu."

"Aku takut terjatuh, Jimin!" alasan lain, hanya agar Jimin berhenti dengan ide konyolnya dan membiarkan Yoongi kembali mendekam di dalam studionya.

"Aku akan terus memegangimu sepanjang waktu, _hyungie_ sayang," pembelaan lainnya dari Jimin.

"Tapi, tetap saja aku-"

"Ssst~" Lagi-lagi sebelum Yoongi selesai dengan ucapannya, Jimin sudah memotongnya. Satu ciuman panjang Jimin tanamkan pada pelipis Yoongi, sebelum memasangkan _helm_ pengaman pada kepala cantik kekasihnya. Membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau terlena dibawah ciuman Jimin.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, menuntunmu, mengajarimu dan melindungimu. Jadi sekarang jangan khawatirkan hal lain dan nikmati malam ini, _hyung_. Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak bekerja terlalu keras lagi. Jadi kumohon, ikuti permintaanku kali ini dan nikmati waktumu, _okay_?"

Yoongi hanya menghela nafas pasrah saat Jimin menariknya masuk ke dalam _rink_. Lagipula, memang dirinya sudah berjanji pada Jimin untuk membiarkannya terus bekerja menjadi produser lagu dan tidak membiayainya sepenuhnya meskipun Jimin itu kekasihnya dengan penghasilan yang begitu besar. Dan Jimin menyetujuinya hanya klau Yoongi tidak memaksakan dirinya dan mengurung diri di dalam studio seperti yang sudah dilakukannya beberapa hari belakangan.

"Pelan-pelan, _hyung_."

Langkah pertama Yoongi ambil ke dalam _rink_. Dan jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Yoongi berseluncur diatas es, jadi jemari lentiknya hanya bisa menggengam erat jemari Jimin yang sedang menuntunnya dengan lembut. _Ice skating_ adalah salah satu keahlian Jimin. Dirinya sempat mengikuti kursus saat masih kecil. Jadi Yoongi benar-benar mempercayakan keseimbangan tubuhnya pada kekasihnya.

Yoongi tersenyum senang saat merasakan kedua kakinya yang berdiri tegak di atas es. Masih dengan jemari yang saling bertautan dengan milik Jimin. Membuat Jimin mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Sekarang, ayo kita berseluncur pelan pelan."

Jimin kembali membimbing Yoongi untuk berjalan maju. Namun tubuh itu kembali kaku, membuat Jimin mau tidak mau melingarkan sebelah lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Yoongi, "Rileks, _hyung_. Aku ada di sisimu dan akan selalu menjagamu, ingat?"

"U-Uh, ya, Jimin. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana harus menggerakan kakiku."

Jimin tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali membimbing Yoongi untuk bergerak maju. Memberikan instruksi secara perlahan bagaimana Yoongi harus menggerakan kakinya. Masih dengan sebelah lengan yang melingkar penuh penjagaan di pinggang Yoongi dan sebelah lagi yang bertautan erat dengan jemari Yoongi.

Yoongi tertawa senang saat merasakan tubuhnya yang menjadi ringan setelah beberapa putaran. "Lihat, Jimin. Aku sudah bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Yoongi bergerak menjauh dari tubuh Jimin. Tersenyum begitu puas saat merasakan dirinya yang bergerak tanpa bantuan Jimin. "Lihat, Jimin!" pekikan penuh semangat itu kembali terdengar, membuat Jimin ikut tersenyum senang dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memperhatikan Yoongi.

"Hati-hati, _hyung_ ~" Jimin memperingatkan, dan hanya dibalas oleh kekehan riang Yoongi di ujung sana.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama kedua sejoli itu menghabiskan waktu mereka di dalam arena seluncur. Saat ini, Jimin sendang berseluncur di belakang Yoongi dengan sebuah _handycam_ di tangan kanannya. Merekam setiap gerak-gerik menggemaskan yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya di depan sana. Sedangkan tangan kirinya bertautan erat dengan Yoongi yang masih asik berseluncur di depannya.

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Yoongi segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kamera. "Sekarang aku akan menunjukan kalau aku bisa berseluncur dengan cepat, Jimin!" lalu memasang pose seolah-olah dirinya sedang menantang Jimin.

Jimin masih setia dengan _handycam_ di tangannya dan merekam Yoongi yang sekarang sedang berseluncur menjauhinya dengan kecepatan sedang. Kekasihnya belajar dengan cepat ternyata.

"Lihat Jimin, aku bahkan bisa berseluncur mundur."

Yoongi terlihat merentangkan kedua tanganya sambil bersuncur mundur menghadap Jimin. Wajah Yoongi terlihat begitu sombong, namun menggemaskan di saat bersamaan, membuat Jimin hanya bisa terkekeh dibalik _handycam_ miliknya.

Namun entah bagiamana caranya, Yoongi mendadak kehilangan keseimbangannya. Kedua kaki kurusnya terlihat begitu kaku mencarri pijakan. "Jimin!" Yoongi berteriak takut. Dirinya hampir terjatuh dan tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan pegangan saat ini.

"YA, _hyung_!" tanpa pikir panjang Jimin segera menggerakan kakinya kearah Yoongi dan melempar tubuhnya pada Yoongi. Menangkap tubuh kekasih manisnya sebelum terjatuh pada es yang keras dan dingin.

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan. Namun tidak ada rasa sakit pada tubuhnya meskipun Yoongi yakin dirinya terjatuh dengan cukup kuat. Saat Yoongi membuka matanya, tubuh Jimin ada di bawahnya, dengan lengan yang melindungi kepala dan pinggangnya.

"J-Jimin~" Yoongi memanggil lirih.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya baik-baik saja. Satu kecupan singkat Jimin berikan pada bibir Yoongi sambil berbisik, "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa.." dengan begitu lembut. Lalu, Jimin segera bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Yoongi di kedua lengannya. Melindungi kekasihnya yang masih kaget dengan kecelakaan kecil yang menimpanya barusan.

Jimin mendudukan tubuh Yoongi pada tempat peristirahatan dan melepaskan sepatu _skating_ nya dari kaki Yoongi. Memesan minuman hangat pada pelayan untuk kekasihnya. Yoongi hanya menuruti apa yang Jimin lakukan pada tubuhnya. Termasuk saat Jimin mengecek keadaannya, "Syukurlah, _hyung_. Kau tidak terluka."

Jimin mengusap sisi wajah Yoongi dengan punggung tangannya. Jemarinya yang lain saling bertaut dengan milik Yoongi, menyalurkan rasa aman yang kental.

Namun Yoongi menyadari lengan Jimin yang terluka di bagian kiri. "Jimin, kau terluka."

"Huh?" Jimin mengecek lengannya, menemukan luka sayat kecil pada lengannya. Sepertinya Jimin tergores lantai es yang tidak rata atau mungkin sepatu seluncur Yoongi saat menyelamatkannya. "Ini hanya luka kecil, _hyung_.."

"Tapi tetap saja kau terluka dan itu harus diobati," Yoongi meringis kecil melihat darah yang mengalir keluar dari luka Jimin. Membuat Jimin terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang begitu khawatir pada luka kecil di lengannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengobatinya. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk lebih berhati-hati lagi lain kali, oke?"

Yoongi mengangguk patuh, membuat poninya bergoyang lembut. Kekehan gemas Jimin kembali muncul. Lalu memberikan satu kecupan di dahi dan bibir tipis Yoongi, "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menangguk dan senyum Jimin semakin lebar. Apalagi saat Yoongi berbisik, "Kau juga tahu kalau aku mencintaimu kan, Jimin?" dan kedua bibir itu kembali menempel. Mungkin Jimin lupa untuk mengobati lukanya.

Ah ya, persetan dengan luka saat bibir seorang Min Yoongi tersaji di depanmu.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeonghaseyo readers-nim! Syubsyubchim imnidaaaaanggggg. Kembali dengan cerita pendek gatau ini chessy apa engga, pokoknya pengen aja gitu ngebuat fanfic MinYoon kencan skating setelah nonton Run ep.16. Jadi, ya semoga ini memenuhi standart dan kriteria karena aku gabaca ulang lagi, ehehehe. Semoga ga ada typo ya!

Buat fanfic on-going sedang diketik, jadi semoga saja kelarnya cepet, ehe ehe ehe ehehehe. Cuma ya fanfic gabisa di doain terus jadi sih, kalo bisa kan udah tamat dari tahun-tahun lalu. Gamoga aja cepet kelar ya part selanjutnya. Ehe ehe ehehe.

Btw, buat fanfic yang sebelumnya makasih banget semua yang udh ingetin aku soal kesalahan aku, udah aku ganti kok di ceritanya. ehe ehe ehehehee. Sebenarnya aku juga mau tulis anak cowo, gatau gimana jadinya malah nulis anak cewe, ga dibaca ulang lg, wkwkwk.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih.**

 **.**

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
